1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus capable of performing a copying operation in a one-side copy mode in which an image is formed on one side of a copy sheet and in a both-side copy mode in which images are formed on both sides thereof and selecting a cover copy mode in which the kind of copy sheet for the cover page of a series of original documents is different from the kind of copy sheets for the other pages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the following type of copying apparatus has been proposed: a copying apparatus provided with a unit for forming the image of one original document on one side a copy sheet and the image of the other original document on the other side thereof, namely, the unit for accommodating the copy sheet having the image of one original document copied on one side thereof and re-supplying the image-formed copy sheet to an image forming section by inverting it so that the image of the other original document is copied on the other side thereof.
The following type of copying apparatus has been also proposed in which an original document feeder (ADF) detects the cover page of original documents from among a series of original documents sequentially fed to an original document scanning position so as to copy the image of the cover page on a copy sheet in a color different from the color of the copied image of pages other than the cover page. In addition, a copying apparatus which forms the image of the cover page on a copy sheet different in quality from copy sheets for other pages is proposed.
Meanwhile, there is a demand for copying the image of the cover page on a copy sheet different in color, size, or quality from copy sheets for other pages in forming copied images on both sides of each copy sheet by automatically feeding each original document to the original document scanning position.
There is also a demand for copying the image of the page of the table of contents on a copy sheet in such a manner that the image-copied sheet is distinguished from each copy sheet on which the image of each of other pages has been copied.